Having Fun
by destinyflareon
Summary: May and friends are trying to get some nice peace and relaxing time than she goes and insults Drew which ruins their relaxing time.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE DESTINY HERE**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

MAYS POV

I GOT ON CHATTER (CHATING ON THE INTERNET) TO SEE A CERTAIN GREEN HAIRED COORDINATOR WAS ON, BUT BEFORE I COULD RESPOND HE TEXTED ME

DREW- HEY

MAY- HIYA

DREW- ...

MAY- WHATS UP

DREW- WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASK THAT

MAY- IDK SO WHY DID YOU TEXT ME SHOULDN'T YOU BE TRAINING

DREW- YOU WERE ON AND I WAS TIRED

MAY- GO TEXT ONE OF YOUR OTHER FRIENDS IF YOU HAVE ANY

DREW- ASH ISN'T ON

MAY- IS THAT YOUR ONLY FRIEND

DREW- NO...

MAY- YEAH SURE... HAHAHAHA

DREW- SHUT UP

MAY- SORRY DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT :}

DREW- SORRY AIN'T GOING TO CUT IT

MAY- WHAT DO MEAN

DREW- YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!

MAY- HAHAHA SO FUNNY

DREW- I AM NOT JOKING SROUND MAY

MAY- WELL THAN YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED TO ON HOW MANY TIMES YOU INSULTED ME

DREW- TOO MANY OF THOSE WE WILL START WITH YOURS

MAY- HOW DO YOU POSSIBLY PLAN ON DOING THAT

DREW- ARE YOUR PARENTS OR BROTHER THERE

MAY- NO ON VACATION FOR TWO MONTHS

DREW- YOU TELL ME, WHAT WOULD BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE

MAY- HANGING OUT WITH YOU OF COURSE... OR EVEN LOOKING AT YOU

DREW- WHAT ARE MISTY, DAWN, LEAF, AND DESTINY DOING FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS

MAY- WELL THEY'ER COMING TO MY HOUSE UNTIL MY FAMILY GETS BACK

DREW- HOW BIG IS YOUR HOUSE

MAY- WELL IT HAS 9 GUEST ROOMS NOT INCLUDING MY ROOM, MY BROTHER'S, AND PARENTS ROOM

DREW- OKAY CAN GARY, ASH, PAUL, RAFE AND I COME STAY WITH YOU AND THE GIRLS

MAY- NO!

DREW- TO BAD THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT, HANGING OUT WITH ME WHILE THE GIRLS ARE DISTRACTED BY THE BOYS

MAY- I CAN'T BE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME IT IS NOT LIKE YOU AND ME ARE GOING OUT

DREW- NOW WE ARE

MAY- WHAT!

DREW- WE ARE GOING OUT NOW UNTIL I THINK YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE OVER AND IF YOU TELL ANYBODY I AM PUNISHING YOU, YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH ME IN THE ROOM I AM STAYING IN

MAY- I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DO NOT COME

DREW- TO LATE ALREADY TOLD THE GUYS AND WE WILL BE THERE TOMORROW ALONG WITH THE GRILS AND DON'T WORRY THE GUYS ARE PUNISHING THE OTHER GIRLS TOO SO YOUR NOT ALONE JUST DON'T TELL THEM I SAID THAT

MAY- NOO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE NOT COING TO MY HOUSE WILL NOT BECOMING TO MY HOUSE TO TORTURE MY FRIENDS AND I

DREW- SORRY SWEETHEART

MAY- I HATE YOU

DREW- I HATE YOU TOO GOT TO GO BE PREPARED FOR WHEN WE GET THERE

* * *

I LOG OFF CHATTER AND CLEAN UP THE HOUSE. ONCE I AM DONE WITH THAT I SKYPE WITH THE GIRLS

MAY- HELP ME

DAWN- THIS IS CRAZY

LEAF- I AM SCARRED

MISTY- WHAT WILL THEY DO TO US

DESTINY- THAT IS IT I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NO SO WE CAN DISCUSS THIS

DAWN, MISTY, LEAF- SAME

MAY- OKAY

LEAF- WE WILL BE THERE IN AN HOUR

MAY- SEE YOU THEN


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY DESTINY HERE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I PUT THIS FAN FICTION IN CAPITALS**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

THE GIRLS ARRIVED AT MY HOUSE 10 MINUTES BEFORE IT TURNED 10 PM.

LEAF- OKAY WE ARE ALL HERE SO DID THE GUYS SAY ANYTHING ABOUT PUNISHMENTS

ALL- YES!

MAY- YOU KNOW I THINK THEY PLANNED THIS

DESTINY- OF COURSE THEY DID

DAWN- DESTINY IS RIGHT

MISTY- SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW

MAY- LET'S JUST GO TO BED. I AM TIRED

THE GIRLS ALL WENT UP TO THERE ROOMS AND WIATED FOR THE TORTURE TO BEGIN TOMORROW

* * *

(WITH THE GUYS)

DREW AND THE OTHER GUYS JUST ARRIVED IN PETALBERG AT 8 AM. HE PULLED OUT HIS PHONE AND CALLED HIS "GIRLFRIEND"

MAY- HEY MAY HERE

DREW COULD HE MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND WHICH SOUNDED LIKE "GAS PEDAL".

DREW- HEY SWEETHEART WE JUST ARRIVED IN PETALBERG AND WILL BE AT YOUR PLACE IN ABOUT 5 MIN.

MAY- OKAY DREW

SHE HUNG INSTANTLY AND DREW MADE MENTAL NOTE TO TALK TO HER ABOUT THAT.

DREW- WELL THE GIRLS KNOW WERE HERE

GARY- LET ME GUESS SHE HUNG ON YOU

DREW- YEP

RAFE- LET'S JUST GO AND SEE OUR "GIRLFRIENDS". HE SAID WITH A SMIRK

PAUL- LETS

* * *

THE GIRLS WERE LISTENING TO SONGS DESTINY HAD ON HER IPOD AND THEN THEY HEARD THE DOORBELL RING.

DAWN- LET THE TORTURE BEGIN. AS MISTY STOOD UP AND ANSWERED THE DOOR

DESTINY- LETS MAKE A RUN FOR IT WHILE MISTY ANSWERS THE DOOR

ALL BESIDES MISTY- AGREED

THEY ALL RAN OUTSIDE AND WAITED FOR THE BOYS TO GO INSIDE OF THIER HOUSE. ONCE THEY ALL ENTERED THE GIRLS MADE RAN TO THE CAFE.

MAY- MISTY IS GOING TO KILL US

LEAF- WE KNOW

THE GIRLS ORDERED THEIR DRINKS AND SAT DOWN WITH MAGAZINES.

* * *

(WITH MISTY)

MISTY- I HATE THOSE GIRLS! SHE SCREAMED AS SHE READ A NOTE DESTINY LEFT

HEY MIST

SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU IT IS JUST THAT WE DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM

AS THOSE (MAY'S WORDS) ANNOYING, RUDE, COCKY, PERVERTED JERKS

LOVE, DESTINY :)

P.S DON'T SHOW THIS TO THE BOYS WE ARE AT THE CAFE

DREW- LETS GO PUT OUR STUFF DOWN AND WE WILL GO MEET UP WITH GIRLS

GARY- OF COURSE

* * *

CAFE THE GIRLS

THE GIRLS WERE WALKING OUT OF THE CAFE LAUGHING ABOUT SOMETHING DAWN SAID WHEN SUDDENLY SOMEONE LIFTED LEAF OFF HER FEET. IT HAD BEEN GARY OF COURSE. JUST THEN TWO HANDS THAT BELONGED TO RAFE TRIED TO WRAP AROUNG DESTINY BUT TOTALLY BECAUSE SHE TRANSFORMED INTO AN EEVEE AND RAN BUT FAILED TWO BECAUSE RAFE PICK HER UP AND SHE TRANSFORMED BACK IN TO HERSELF AND WAS IN HIS ARMS. DAWN ON THE OTHER HAND WAS GIVEN A KISS ON THE CHEEK BY PAUL WHILE MAY STOOD THERE BEING HUGGED BY DREW.

MISTY JUST WATCHED WITH A SMIRK ON HER FACE STANDING NEXT TO ASH

DESTINY- OKAY YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN NOW

LEAF- SAME HERE

MAY- AND YOU CAN STOP HUGGING ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU

RAFE,GARY,DREW- NAH

DESTINY,MAY,LEAF- NOW

THE GUYS- FINE LETS JUST GO BACK TO MAYS

* * *

DESTINY OUT


End file.
